Noël chez les Ninjas
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Différentes manières de passer Noël, de la fratrie la plus connue de Suna au garnement le plus imprévisible de Konoha.


**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sinon, il y aurait belle lurette que Sasuke aurait ramené son joli petit cul à Konoha. Et qu'Hinata et Gaara se seraient tombés dans les bras - ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres couples. Et Asuma ne serait certainement pas mort.

Joyeux Noël, chers lecteurs !

* * *

**NOËL CHEZ LES NINJAS**

Quand il était enfant, Naruto passait Noël avec un ninja masqué – il ne savait pas encore que c'était la marque des ANBU. Le ninja lui préparait un délicieux repas, dont le plat principal était toujours à base de ramens, et il avait droit à du chocolat pour le dessert. Quand le chocolat lui dessinait une bouche marron, l'homme au masque lui tendait un paquet enrubanné et l'observait défaire les liens et s'émerveiller devant le jouet. Il avait ainsi eu droit à une peluche, un train en bois, des livres sur le ninjutsu, des kunais ou encore des shurikens.

Lorsqu'il faisait tellement noir que même les bougies avaient du mal à percer l'obscurité, le ninja le mettait dans son lit, remontait les couvertures sous son menton et lui lisait une histoire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il se roule en boule.

Maintenant qu'il est plus grand, il passe Noël seul. Jiraya n'est plus là, Sakura est dans sa famille, et Kakashi est dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Quant à Sasuke... Alors, il regarde le train cassé et la peluche vide de mousse, et il retient les larmes qui montent immanquablement.

* * *

Chez les Hyuuga, Noël est la fête familiale par excellence. C'est aussi le seul moment de l'année où tous les membres du clan sont réunis. Hiashi quitte son masque d'impassibilité pour sourire, Hanabi cesse d'embêter ses nombreux cousins pour bien se comporter, et Neji communique un peu avec les autres. Hinata, quant à elle, s'occupe de superviser l'ensemble des festivités, des listes de présents au repas en passant par le plan de table.

La fête se passe sans accroc, sous les yeux d'une Hinata souvent épuisée mais néanmoins ravie. Chacun s'amuse, mange à son aise et oublie pendant un temps Sôke et Bunke. Tout le monde se sourit et parle, dans un brouhaha loin de l'image silencieuse et méprisante qu'offre habituellement le clan au reste du village.

A la fin, chacun des membres va se coucher, oubliant de remercier Hinata pour cette trêve bienvenue, et la laissant ramasser les papiers déchirés et les cotillons dispersés dans le jardin. Mais elle nettoie tout avec plaisir, comblée d'avoir apporter une paix relative à sa famille.

* * *

Chez les Uchiwa, on ne fêtait pas Noël. Les anniversaires étaient déjà tout juste souhaités, et bien plus souvent oubliés, alors pourquoi cette fête les aurait marqués ?

Cependant, Itachi offrait toujours quelque chose à son frère, des peluches lorsque Sasuke était enfant aux armes traditionnelles plus tard. Sasuke, lui, tendait à son aîné des dessins colorés et abstraits qui faisait sourire Itachi.

Bien longtemps avant eux, Madara pensait lui aussi à son jeune frère, auquel il destinait des rouleaux de techniques ou des équipements de combat neufs.

Maintenant, Sasuke se contente d'observer les étoiles tout en faisant tournoyer un kunai – offert par Itachi – entre ses doigts. Il pense à Naruto, qui doit être seul, à Konoha, qui lui manque, à son frère, qui s'est sacrifié. Il pense à Madara, couché non loin de lui et faisant semblant de dormir. Et il se demande s'il a fait le bon choix.

* * *

A Suna, Noël est un jour tout aussi chaud que les autres, à ceci près que peu de ninjas sont d'astreinte. Ce jour-là, les discussions sont plus vives, plus joyeuses aussi, et les bars ne se désemplissent que tard dans la nuit. Les familles se regroupent, les enfants jouent ensemble tandis que les adultes discutent et préparent la veillée.

Les enfants du Yondaime Kazekage ne participaient pas aux festivités dans leur enfance. A présent que leur père est mort, Temari a tenté d'instituer la tradition, sans grand succès. Gaara est toujours aussi asociale, et n'aime se mêler à personne, fussent-elles son frère et sa sœur. Kankura, lui, préfère la présence silencieuse et sécuritaire de ses marionnettes à celle d'un démon anciennement demi-fou et de celle de son aînée hystérique. Cependant, Temari est têtue et obtient perpétuellement gain de cause.

Ainsi, tous les ans, ils se retrouvent désormais tous les trois devant un repas convenable – Temari n'est pas une grande cuisinière, mais elle se débrouille suffisamment pour que ses plats soient bons. Puis, Kankuro et Gaara ont chacun un cadeau à déballer, correspondant parfaitement à ce qu'ils désirent. Leur sœur est déçue de ne rien recevoir en retour, mais elle fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et passe sa soirée à leur sourire tout en discourant de sujets neutres tels que la neige ou la température extérieure.

* * *

Sakura passe Noël chez les Yamanaka, avec ses parents. Sa famille et celle d'Ino sont amies depuis que les deux jeunes filles se sont rencontrées, et elles passent les fêtes importantes ensemble. Ni Ino, ni Sakura n'ont dit qu'elles étaient dorénavant rivales et elles profitent de ces rencontres pour redevenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Elles discutent de leurs garçons respectifs tout en aidant leurs mères à cuisiner, et font la liste des plus beaux ninjas qu'elles connaissent tout en dînant. Des activités féminines et amicales par excellence.

Pour elles, c'est une trêve dans leur compétitivité, mais une pause bienvenue, qu'elles savourent à sa juste valeur. Il est fatiguant de se disputer, et il était plus simple d'être amies. Mais parfois, on fait les choix inverses à nos envies, et on en paye le prix.

Ça ne les empêchera pas de se disputer à nouveau à propos de Sasuke le lendemain.

* * *

Les ANBU passent les festivités dans leur familles respectives, mais ils se retrouvent le lendemain. Ils parlent tout en buvant, et refont le monde cent fois, comme les Chuunins ou les Genins. C'est l'un des rares moments où ils paraissent aussi normaux que leurs compagnons d'armes, sans paraître effroyablement impitoyables et prêt à tout pour sauver le village.

Kakashi pense que c'est agréable, parfois, de pouvoir marcher simplement le long de la rivière, sans prendre la peine d'essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

Uzuki Yugao en profite pour faire toutes ces choses qu'elle n'a jamais le temps de faire le reste de l'année, comme s'occuper de ses plantes – même si elles sont couvertes par la neige – ou plus pratiquement de manger correctement.

* * *

A Kumo, KillerBee et le Raikage passent Noël comme les autres jours : ils s'entraînent, KillerBee tente de convaincre son frère de le laisser voyager un pendant un temps indéterminé, et le Raikage refuse tout en faisant se fissurer un peu plus son bureau à force d'abattre son poing dessus.

Puisqu'aucun des frères ne tente de faire de ce jour un jour spécial, ce sont les ninjas du village qui leur décorent un arbre et leur laissent des cadeaux. Darui, par exemple, est chargé de composer des rimes qui plairont au réceptacle, tandis que Shi prépare le repas – elle est la seule à savoir cuisiner sans que la cuisine ne se transforme en âtre véhément.


End file.
